


Broken Into Tiny Little Pieces Because They Wouldn't Share

by Sirto_Taito



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Styles, M/M, Power Bottom Harry, Power Bottom Harry Styles, more tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirto_Taito/pseuds/Sirto_Taito
Summary: Broken. At least he's about to be.He's broken, about to break,because they didn't want to share.They tugged and pulled and pushed and screamed. They beat and tied and kicked and.....and they, they............Help Him.Someone help.Help me!Someone Help Me!HELP ME!......they did so much more.





	1. ANNOUCEMENT

**Author's Note:**

> PREVIEW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS AN A/N

THE FIRST CHAPTER IS COMING SOON JUST WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW!!!!!


	2. PREVIEW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A PREVIEW

THIS IS JUST A  **PREVIEW!!**

* * *

 

"YOU CHEATING WHORE!"

     _ **SLAP**_

"YOU ABSOLUTE SLUT!"

_**SLAP** _

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT GOING WITH HIM HUH!"

_**CRAACKKK** _

**"HUH!"**

The boy sobbed as he feels the warm heat of him blood trickling down to his kneck, little splatters of blood meeting the floor and walls.

"You told me tha-that I, that I'm not suppose to s-spread my legs to, to other men like a-a who- like a w-whore unless you tell, unless you told me so m-mast-master"

"AND WHAT DID YOU DO!"

The man pulled him up by the hair yanking roughly making him flich slightly at the sudden shock of pain.

* * *

THIS IS A PREVIEW!!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so this is my first Fic on AO3  
> And I hope you enjoy!


End file.
